1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cream and other foods made from soybean fine powder, and producing method thereof, and it is in the purpose offering the ice cream and other foods made from soybean fine powder which lost the soybean smell, feel good to the tongue and containing soybean fiber.
The definition that ice cream contains each ice cream which the milk solidity is more than 15 percent and the milk fat is more than 8 percent, ice milk which the milk solidity is more than 10 percent and the milk fat is more than 3 percent and lact ice which the milk solidity is more than 3 percent is applied in this invention.
Moreover, ice cream and other foods means food that a feeling to the tongue is similar to said ice cream and no milk product are used as raw material in this invention.
2. Prior Art
Soybean that is the seed of Glycine max Merrill is familiar to many years, and it is typical as raw materials of the side dishes of Japanese foods and seasonings. Soybean is a food ingredient with high nutritive value because it contains richly protein, fiber and fat etc. and also contains vitamin and mineral with sufficient balance. A soybean is made to products such as miso, soy sauce, tofu, natto, soy milk, and confectionery etc. as processed foods.
On the other hand, milk includes all required nutrients and is extremely excellent in the rate of digestion. Milk is widely familiar to from the child to the adults since nutritive value is high, there is much amount of supply and a price is also comparatively cheap.
However, although milk is squeezed out of dairy cattle, there is high possibility that agricultural chemicals is sprayed on grasses which dairy cattle uses as food, and the milk squeezed out of the dairy cattle which eat the grasses was not necessarily safe because antibiotics is mixed to the food in order to protect a diary cattle that can take nutrition safely and abundantly instead of milk, and this inventor paid his attention to the ice cream and other foods that used the soybean.
Although, in the past, many trials which is going to produce particularly soybean ice cream in the cold confectionery which used soybean has done, the ice cream and other foods which used soybean was not to be put a thing to practical use because it has faults like it has soybean smell and a feeling to the tongue is bad, etc. Especially, the ice cream and other cold confectionery made from soy milk is inferior about flavor and a feeling to the tongue, and the nutritive value is also interior because solid contents like a soybean fiber is removed in a process of making soy milk. Although there are some ice cream and other cold confectionery which contain an soybean fiber existed, it has prevented that ice cream become easy to melt using the butter which melting point is high and the oil with the high unsaturation degree, for example, palm oil etc., in raw materials.